Almost 2 (Map Game)
What is Almost? Well Almost is a map game in which almost everything that could have happened in something place did happen. Perhaps someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Diffirent outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there This game is coming back with some minor changes to the rules (and a new algortihm) , but all in all the game is going to be the same. Rules #Plausibility is essential #No sockpuppeting #1 nation per player, though players may create and use proxies in turns. #Turns will be 1 year per turn; this is subject to change. #Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-5 years ahead of time OTL. #Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. #Mod word is law. #All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. #No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. #The map must be updated at least every 5 turns at least. Should the turns without a new map exceed 5 a player may upload a new map. #A rebellion gets an algo if it is not put down successfully after 3 turns. #If the game makes it to the modern day, we will go by half years. Mods Active *Head Mod: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *''' Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I would like to apply *Feudalplague (talk) Honorary *Daxus *Local *Toby Would-be mods need to have already been a ordinary player in at least 1 map game in order to have sufficient experience to do their job properly. Mod Constitution *A mod can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Blacklist Blacklist is for people who have violated the rules in someway, whether it be in the last game or this game. The blacklist is like getting your name written on the chalkboard; once it's up there too many times, you get in trouble. Strikes dissappear after 10 turns unless the offence was especially bad (Spar.....), after which there is a 5 turn grace period where, if you offend again, you get another strike AND your old strike back. 3 strikes and you get a day ban. 4 is a week, and 5 is a permaban. Can mods on probation put people on the blacklist? Yes. '''Black list: *'Spar: For erasing the entire page last game and disregarding the algorithm results. (9999999999999999999999999999 turns remaining)' Current Bans Perma-Bans: *'KingTrevor' Major PODs Europe *Celtic Brythonians managed to hold back the Anglo-Saxons, and Brittanian remained largely Celtic. *Vikings never discovered Iceland and the Irish monk colony their succeeded, causing Iceland rename as Thule with a Celtic population. *Napoleon's brother remained in control of Spain and conquered Portugal, who's royal family fled to Brazil. This would result in the collapse of the Portuguese Empire and cause most of their colonies to declare independence. *Belgium never revolted from the Netherlands. *Italy was never properly united. *The Baltic peoples were far more united under Lithuanian culture, and manged to repel many of the later German and Russian invasions. *After the Battle of Tours, King Charles the Hammer with greater help from Christian Frankish and Germanic tribes managed to drive the Umayyads out of Hispania, and all the way to North Africa where the Christian Kingdom of Mauretania was then set up. Other parts of Christian North Africa were eventually lost. *The 3rd Crusade was far more successful, as the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire did not drown, and the King of France didn't get sick, allowing them as well as the King of Mauritania (Morocco) to accompany King Richard the Lionheart. This allowed the Christians to retake much the Levant and keep a hold of it. These counties in the Holy Land later formed Greater Jerusalem. *Byzantium was never renamed Constantinople, and therefore never became Istanbul. *Britain remained predominantly Catholic, along with Ireland, but not Iceland. *Poland is a war-torn region fulled of proxy-wars between the German Empire, Russian Empire, and Kingdom of Lithuania. *Norwegian and Swedish culture never diverged, remaining Norse. The Finnish were later Norsized. These factors allowed for Scandinavia to stay united. Asia *The Buddhist Uesugi clan unified Japan. This resulted in more widespread Buddhism over Shintoism in Japan. *Japan and Russia began the Japanese-Russian War earlier, and ended in 1898 *After the fall of the Persian Empire, many Zoroastrians fled to Central Asia rather than India, producing predominantly Zoroastrian-Shamanistic cultures amongst the Central Asians. *The Ottomans never assassinated all their Janissaries, allowing for them to retain a greater amount of power. *Sikhism was more predominant in Northwest India up to Kashmir, effectively creating a wall between Hindus and Muslims, allowing India to remain more predominantly Hindu. *The Ottomans were stopped mostly past Anatolia by united Slavic forces. *The Taungoo managed to resist European conquest after allying with Siam. *The stronger-than-OTL Ottomans and Persians set aside their differences and allied against Europeans. Joined later by the Turkmen Federation they were able to resist the British and Russians. Americas *Alaska and much of Western Canada was colonzied by Russia *Venezueala and Panama remained part of Gran Colombia, Ecuador didn't. *The Moors colonized most of the Caribbean. *Maya were unified and managed to defend themselves from the Toltec, and many rulers converted to Christianity when the Spanish came and were able to retain greater parts of their culture. This also results in the current Ajawa of Maya *Netherlands colonzied all of Guinea. *Mexican Empire remained. *Many Native American tribes in the Appalachians united into a confederation, and managed to secure s sizable amount of land for themselves to keep from the colonists. *Empire of Brittania colonized Greenland and mos of Canada, whereas France would end up colonizing most of OTL USA over to California. Oceania *Portugal colonized Tasmania. *The Netherlands colonized New Zeeland *Melanesia was completely colonzied by Brittanica. *Indonesia was divided more amongst the Europeans. Africa *Portugal colonzied Mozambique and Madagascar. *Shaka Zulu was never born, and as a result Afrikaaners are more predominant in South Africa, and make up about 35% of the population (OTL 15%). The British also were unable to defeat the Boers. *After the collapse of the Umayyads and conquest by King Charles the Hammer the Morrocans/Mauritaunians were Christianized. They were later considered Western and became a minor colonial-power. *Liberia would become an international colony to send free-slaves. Map Americas *Louissianne: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight **Confderation of Native States I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ **Aleyska: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ **California: [[User:Edgeofnight| I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ ]] **Canadica: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ **Aztec Empire: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ **Republic of the Rio Grande: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *Ajara de Maya: *Ghuba: *Union of Central America *Ecuador: *Chile: *Argentina: *'Federation De las Americas: Feudalplague (talk)' **Federation of Brazil: Feudalplague (talk) **Federation of Uruguay: Feudalplague (talk) **Federation of Paraguay: Feudalplague (talk) **Federation of Bolivia: Feudalplague (talk) **Federation of Guiana: Feudalplague (talk) **Federation of Colombia:^ **Federation of Venzulea:^ Africa *Angola: *Mozambique: *Madigascar: *Liberia: *Oranje State: *Stenia: *South Afrika: With Blood and Iron (talk) 19:44, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Ethiopia: *Mauritania: **Mauritanian Socotra: **Mauritanian Soloman Islands: Europe * Britannia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britannian Nigeria: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britannian Equatoria: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Cyprus: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Congo: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britannian Cameroon: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Rhodesia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Kashmir: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Australia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Arabia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian India: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Brittanian Malaysia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *France:Ydon205 (talk) 01:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC)(Ones that I dont sign up means You can play as 'em. **French Indochina: Ydon205 (talk) 01:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) **French North Africa:Ydon205 (talk) 01:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) **French Maldives: Ydon205 (talk) 01:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) **French Indonesia: Ydon205 (talk) 01:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) **French Kenya: **French Cote d'Ivore:Ydon205 (talk) 01:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) **French Sahel: **French Senegal: **French Polynesia: **French Pakistan: Ydon205 (talk) 01:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) **French Hainan: Ydon205 (talk) 01:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) **French Melanesia: *German Empire: Blocky858 (talk) 21:04, October 5, 2014 (UTC) **German Ceylon: Blocky858 (talk) 21:04, October 5, 2014 (UTC) **German Namibia: Blocky858 (talk) 21:04, October 5, 2014 (UTC) **German Tanzania: Blocky858 (talk) 21:04, October 5, 2014 (UTC) **German Shanadong: Blocky858 (talk) 21:04, October 5, 2014 (UTC) *Netherlands: **Dutch Indonesia: **Dutch Guinea: **Dutch Somalia: **Dutch New Zeeland: **Dutch Biafra: *Scandinavia: **Scandinavian Somalia: **Scandinavian Indonesia: **Scandinavian Bangladesh: **Scandinavian Arabia: *Lithuania: "''This is not your grave'' [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 19:09, September 22, 2014 (UTC) *Milan: *Naples **Napolitean North Africa: *Iberia: **Iberian Equitorial Guinea: **Iberian Philippines **Iberian Polynesia: **Iberian Arabia: *Russian Empire: Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) *Switzerland: Fritzmet (talk) 00:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC) *Austria: *Hungry: *Confederation of the Balkans *Romania: *Bulgaria: *Poland: Likercat *Liechtenstein: Harvenard2 (talk) Oceania *Timor: *Tasmania: Asia *Japan: - Seiga **Japanese Polynesia: **Japanese Korea: **Kamatchka: *Tibe *Myanmar: Shikata ga nai! 19:27, October 5, 2014 (UTC) *Siam: *China:Leldy22 *Mongolia: *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Persia: *Turkey: *Aegypt: *Mesopatamia: *Georgia: *Arabia: *Turkmen Federation: *Greater Jerusalam: Spartian300 (talk) 18:39, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Archives Archive 1 The Game 1921 *'Japan:' Japan continues to build up its military and puts some funding in technology. Some more Buddhist Temples and a few Shinto Shrines are built. Japan manages to repel the Chinese attack (see the algorithm), and demands the war to end and a peace treaty be established. * '''Britannia: We request an alliance with Japan, and would like to help establishing a peace treaty. We host the peace talks, and propose the Treaty of Learpholl(treaty is on the talk page). Japan is free to add something if they like to. ' **'Japan Diplomacy:' Japan accepts Britannia's alliance offer, and agrees to let Britannia help in establishing a peace treaty. ** Britannian Dip: We also suggest an alliance with Japan. ' *'Poland: 'We improve our economy. **'Liker? ** Yes ** Ydon205, forget to login:-) *'France' The population stands at 43,200,000. We now improve our industry and military forces. **'All french colonies:' We improve our economy. * China: We reach 500,000,000 population and agree to negotiate with Japan. We improve economy and infrastructure. * Republic of Palestine: We continue to develop the military, and we ask for a NAP with Turkey. (Mod response) * Federación de las Américas: The population reaches about 44 million The Federation continues to build up itself with the Amazons having a decently expanding population. The Federations navy continues to harass Gran Colombia and encourage issues in Venezuela in an attempt to break the nation apart. A Decent sized Venezuelan rebel opposition group is formed via Federation Funding who are swayed by promises of inclusion equally into the Federation with a large territorial gain in Guiana Esquiba. This Armed group is now numbered at about 10,000 and growing rapidly as the rising economic giant of the Federation proves to provide better work and rights. The Federation now the dominant power on the continent and with massive and developed industry and resources officially begins the development of its Pacific fleet intent on reaching nearly 20 dreadnaughts in full splitting between 10 and 10 per fleet. ' '''The Federation continues its massive allied attack on Argentina and Peru seeing multiple divisions of their troops surrendering or turning as well showing an unknown unrest between the many forces in both Argentina and Peru. The Assault goes as planned with Both Lima and Buenos Aires falling and occupations beginning by the allies. The war continues heavily within Peru but more Geurilla and unconventional tactics are used in Argentina. **'Colombia: Now Firmly under the occupation of the Federation and its allies Colombia begins the process of rebuilding the damage of the war. Being the second most industrialized state on the continent Colombia is allowed a surprising amount of market power within the Federations sphere with the phrase "State and Market equality, become reality" becomes a standard phrase said within Colombia. While resentment obviously lasts between Colombia and the federation over the hardliners many have seen the war as the breaking of a nearly 60 or 70 year cold war between former brazil and former gran colombia. The new government of Colombia is allowed an open and free election surprisingly as many expected outright annexation by the Federation. The Vast degree of Autonomy granted to Colombia following the war is utilized to heavy extent by the new government which in a twist is heavily pro-federation. The Colombians are currently however not allowed an army but this is more or less to prevent undue funds being spent on the military while rebuilding could be happening. The government passes the integration act of 1914 which is geared towards a 10 year plan of rebuilding and gaining sufficient support to join the Federation. Colombia deploys its self defense force of nearly 100,000 to help the Federation. **'Venezuela: '''Venezuela now free from Gran colombia and a pro federation government in place begins to replace years of neglect and stagnation from gran colombia which was much more focused on developing Bogotas industry rather than other industries in venezuela. While still a relatively developed country Venezuela sees greater potential with the Federation and signs a landmark oil deal with the Federation and its bloc to develop its oil and provide fuel for nearly the entire continent. The Venezuelan government also looking to Gain guiana Esquiba signs an integration act as well looking to join the Federation within the next 10 or 15 years but after a long economic integrationary process. The Venezuelan armed forces stands at around 100,000 being able to fund this after the mass deal with Venezuelan oil. The Venezuelan navy is built majority off the former Gran colombian navy consisting of 2 surviving dreadnaughts, many destroyers and frigates, and 7 remaining cruisers of the former Gran colombian nation. This navy is scheduled to be shared between Colombia and venezuela for joint protection purposes. The Venezuelans deploy their armed forces. *'Switzerland: 'This turn is dedicated to infrastructure. Trade and commerce with the nation of Liechtenstein and neighboring states continues. To improve healthcare in our nation and combat the spread of disease we commission the creation of several hospitals in major cities. Military drills are carried out to ensure that our nation is ready in case of invasion, and we begin a reserve system to quickly supplement our numbers if needed. About 250,000 men are trained for combat, with an additional 200,000 in supporting roles. With no threat present however, the military is reduced to only 25,000 active personnel. *'Russia: 'As we finally push out the Whites, we start to build up military more and declare war on the Turkmen Federation. We dedicate 400,000 Troops to the invasion. *'Louisianne: 'Feeling a active spur of nationalism, The Government of Louisianne sets forth the goal of expanding our influence. Military and Economy improve as industry is developed in Ohio and Pennsylvania. We continue development of our Ground Forces. Armed forces stand at 750,000 while the population stands at 40,000,000. Following recent expansion, reforms within the nation are discussed, especially with the rise of the Federation in South America and the formation of the Grand Alliance in Europe, we hope to keep on par with these nations in order to establish ourselves on the world scale. Right now, estimates place our growth rate higher than the Federation for now. The second wave of naval expansion concludes, with 15 destroyers and 16 Dreadnoughts as well as almost 50 other support ships in the Pacific Fleet and 18 Destroyers and 17 Dreadnaughts in the Atlantic Fleet.'The invasion of Cancadica concludes, with the nationing joining our sphere. '''The invasion marks the first use of the Louisianne air force in combat. The debate is made in the Government on whether or not we should cut ties with the rising power of the Federation, though the overwhelming consensus is that the Grand Alliance is a much larger threat to our influence, so we seek to keep our alliance with the Federation. Invasion of Alyska Concludes. ' Our forces sweep through Appalachia quickly, and the nation falls to Our forces. A new tank design is introduced from the one in the 4th war of manifest destiny. This version is slightly faster and more mobile, though it lacks some of the think armor from the first design(Type-01A) The First standardized design is introduced to the army, with 1 in 3 soldiers receiving the new Type-02SM. An updated Enfield rifle is produced. The Drafting of Soldiers begins as well as an order of the older Type 01A tanks and the newer Type 01B tanks. The first tank Divsions are incorporated into the Army. With our new technology, we launch our invasion of the Aztecs. Population of the Entire Louisianne Sphere stands at 80 million **'Republic of California: With California falling under Louisianne's influence, the nation continues to prosper. A medium sized order of Biplanes begins. Settlement and movement between Louisianne and California begin in order to stimulate economic growth. Military and Economy Improve. Population stands at 5 million. Fleet stands at 4 Dreadnaughts and Destroyers as well as 20 other ships. We join Louisianne in invading the Aztecs. **'Confederation of Native States: '''Work towards rebuilding the nation following the First War of Manifest Destiny begins, The Military and Economy improve with the naval order concluding, having received 2 dreadnoughts and 1 destroyer from the order (as well as various other ships), a small order of biplanes begins. Population struggles to climb above 3 million. Reconstruction continues across the nation, with the readmission of the rest of the nation beginning gradually. Movement between Lousianne and the CNS continues **'Federation of Cancadica: 'With the end of the war, the Federation of Cancadica works to rebuild. Military and economy improve as as a naval order of 3 dreadnoughts and destroyers and various other support ships. Population just barely climbs over 1 million **'Reformed Tsardom of Alyska: Military and economy improve as the nation joins the Louisianne sphere. The nation is remade into a Limited Monarchy, retaining the old Tsar from the pre-war and installing both a pro-louisianne congress and Prime minister. The nation begins constructing shipyards in an effort to create jobs an attract settlers to the nation. Population stands at roughly 800,000. **'Republic of the Rio Grande: '''With the end of the War, the former Aztecs are split into 2 states: The Rio-Grande and the Aztec Rump State. The nation continues it's rebuilding efforts, rebuilding the Economy and MIlitary of the State. Navy is formed, with a small order coming in for some support ships and a destroyer Population Stands at about 12 million. **'Aztec Empire: Military and Economy improve. More later. Population stands at 18 million 1922 *'''Japan: Japan continues to build up its military and puts some funding in technology. Some more Buddhist Temples and a few Shinto Shrines are built. Peace talks continue, and has yet to reach an agreement. *'Federación de las Américas:' The population reaches about 44 million The Federation continues to build up itself with the Amazons having a decently expanding population. The Federations navy continues to harass Gran Colombia and encourage issues in Venezuela in an attempt to break the nation apart. A Decent sized Venezuelan rebel opposition group is formed via Federation Funding who are swayed by promises of inclusion equally into the Federation with a large territorial gain in Guiana Esquiba. This Armed group is now numbered at about 10,000 and growing rapidly as the rising economic giant of the Federation proves to provide better work and rights. The Federation now the dominant power on the continent and with massive and developed industry and resources officially begins the development of its Pacific fleet intent on reaching nearly 20 dreadnaughts in full splitting between 10 and 10 per fleet. The War in Argentina concludes with a pro federation government being establish and territory being ceded to Chile. The Peruvian war continues into another year as they hold their ground steadfast in the countries mountains. The Federation deploys its new weaponry such as automatic rifles and high powered Semi Auto rifles as well as new tanks, aircraft and new divisions of troops. The Espadas make their first foray into major combat burning out many geurilla forces and breaking the lines of the final peruvian strongholds with assualts planned into the beginning of the next year. **'Colombia: '''Now Firmly under the occupation of the Federation and its allies Colombia begins the process of rebuilding the damage of the war. Being the second most industrialized state on the continent Colombia is allowed a surprising amount of market power within the Federations sphere with the phrase "State and Market equality, become reality" becomes a standard phrase said within Colombia. While resentment obviously lasts between Colombia and the federation over the hardliners many have seen the war as the breaking of a nearly 60 or 70 year cold war between former brazil and former gran colombia. The new government of Colombia is allowed an open and free election surprisingly as many expected outright annexation by the Federation. The Vast degree of Autonomy granted to Colombia following the war is utilized to heavy extent by the new government which in a twist is heavily pro-federation. The Colombians are currently however not allowed an army but this is more or less to prevent undue funds being spent on the military while rebuilding could be happening. The government passes the integration act of 1914 which is geared towards a 10 year plan of rebuilding and gaining sufficient support to join the Federation. Colombia deploys its self defense force of nearly 100,000 to help the Federation. Colombia schedules a vote on whether to join the federation **'Venezuela: 'Venezuela now free from Gran colombia and a pro federation government in place begins to replace years of neglect and stagnation from gran colombia which was much more focused on developing Bogotas industry rather than other industries in venezuela. While still a relatively developed country Venezuela sees greater potential with the Federation and signs a landmark oil deal with the Federation and its bloc to develop its oil and provide fuel for nearly the entire continent. The Venezuelan government also looking to Gain guiana Esquiba signs an integration act as well looking to join the Federation within the next 10 or 15 years but after a long economic integrationary process. The Venezuelan armed forces stands at around 100,000 being able to fund this after the mass deal with Venezuelan oil. The Venezuelan navy is built majority off the former Gran colombian navy consisting of 2 surviving dreadnaughts, many destroyers and frigates, and 7 remaining cruisers of the former Gran colombian nation. This navy is scheduled to be shared between Colombia and venezuela for joint protection purposes. The Venezuelans deploy their armed forces. Venezuela schedules a vote on whether to join the Federation. **'Argentina: 'The new Argentine government, a vastly pro federation one undergoes many of the same processes that Colombia has undergone. This ends with with the economy beginning to expand following the war and the nation beginning to establish a small security force for itself. The Argentine navy unable to challenge the much larger Federation navy was caught at port with 2 Dreadnaughts and various other ships being used to support itself. With this the Argentine government begins its long road to inclusion into the Federation. The Capital of Buenos Aires begins to be rebuilt as the Federation forces occupy the nation. *'Republic of Palestine: '''We continue to build up our military, and request propose a plan to divide Mesopotomia between ourselves and Persia,, if th acpt * '''Poland: '''We improve our economy. Category:Map Games Category:Almost 2